


possession

by absoluteTomfoolery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Power Bottom Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Smut, can u tell this is my first smut fic, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absoluteTomfoolery/pseuds/absoluteTomfoolery
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was a beautiful man, and that was a fact; an indisputable, irrevocable, universally accepted fact. He was beautiful in every single thing he did, the epitome of perfection, from cooking, to cleaning, to tripping over his own feet in the morning and almost slipping in the shower, especially when his fiancé joined him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND MIRANDA REQUESTED THIS OK PLS DONT JUDGE ME IM INNOCENT I PROMISE IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY
> 
> (not beta'd means not edited, right??)

Viktor Nikiforov was a beautiful man, and that was a fact; an indisputable, irrevocable, universally accepted fact. He was beautiful in every single thing he did, the epitome of perfection, from cooking, to cleaning, to tripping over his own feet in the morning and almost slipping in the shower, especially when his fiancé joined him.

This beauty, Yuuri Katsuki knew, was never easily ignored and was often the cause of many a jealous fan sending him dirty looks and magazines conspiring to take their relationship down in the way that a stone can topple a skyscraper. Everyone wanted Viktor to themselves, and the Japanese man took great comfort in knowing that he was the only one that could see and experience _everything_ from the Russian.

This beauty was now currently draped across their shared bed in nothing but _tight_ sweatpants, left palm holding his chin as he scanned his Instagram feed with his right. Yuuri, in contrast, was leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to their bathroom, only a pair of boxers on and a towel around his neck. He scanned his fiancé’s toned body with a hungry gaze, starting from his calves, to his thighs, to his _ass_ perfectly sculpted to fit his hands and then, then his back rippling with muscles, his shoulders, his arms, the way that his muscles shifted and moved with each breath. He felt drool begin to pool in his mouth and he quickly swallowed, trying to be as quiet as possible so that Viktor would just stay like that for him to admire—

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or…?” Viktor called out, and that’s when Yuuri noticed his phone, angled to reflect his form in the doorway on a black screen. He watched as his body shifted, muscles twisting like gears in a well-oiled machine and suddenly Viktor was facing him, leaning back on his hands, and _oh,_ Yuuri preferred this view much better. His bangs fell over one eye, as they always did, and the other was staring at him heatedly, swallowing every single one of his features with fervor, pausing every once in a while at his boxers as if he wanted to peel it off with just a look. His strong chest, his tight abdomen, and his v-line that trailed all the way down to… the _tent_ in his _tight, tight_ sweatpants. Yes, now he was definitely drooling.

He found himself moving forward almost magnetically, heartbeat ringing in his ears as he got closer with each step. Viktor opened his legs to let Yuuri closer, and he leaned forward to meet him halfway. He was buzzing, now, aching to touch Viktor everywhere he could, possess him in the ways no one else did. “You look amazing.” Yuuri managed to whisper, cradling his face with his right hand. He was warm, and he leaned into his touch automatically. “Absolutely _ravishing_.”

He captured his fiancé’s lips immediately, not wanting to miss a single moment that could have been spent making out with him like a teenager. He kissed him deeply and hungrily, wanting to devour every inch of the man in front of him possible. He broke only to remove his glasses when they fogged up, and then they continued, Yuuri suddenly focused on _claiming_ him instead.

He broke away to kiss the corner of his mouth, his cheek, leaving Viktor with shallow, quick breaths, and he threw his head back, leaving a perfect opening for his lover. When he reached his jaw he began to bite and suck, hands tracing the tight muscle in his thighs, his abdomen, fingers only _ghosting_ over the front of his sweatpants, making the man beneath gasp sharply. Yuuri began to leave marks across the pale skin of Viktor’s neck, each bruise purple and blue flowers, blooming beautifully. _Mine_ , he thought after each one, _all mine, no one else’s._ From his neck he moved down to his collarbone, his chest, his shoulders, anywhere the world might want to look, marks to say that he was off-limits.

All the while Viktor tried to support himself with shaking arms, trying his best to hold himself up under the endless barrage of hot, open-mouthed kisses and touches that sent each nerve on fire. He had only seen Yuuri like this few times before: when a crazed fan tried to approach Viktor on the street, when he catches women and men gawking, when anyone doubts that the man on his arm is his. It was thrilling to see his possessiveness in action, guiding his movements, clouding his vision. He _wanted_ Yuuri to mark him, didn’t care at all about who saw, he would post a video of Yuuri fucking himself on his dick if it meant he’d be happy—

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s chest and pushed him back, crawling forward to straddle his hips as the taller man groaned from both arousal and disappointment at his detachment. Yuuri pinned him to the bed with both hands on his strong, pale chest, and rolled his hips once, torturously slow; Viktor moaned, long and loud, grateful that they no longer lived in Hasetsu where everything had to be quiet. “Someone’s feeling possessive, hm?” and yeah, his comment was late, but it was all he could think to say, dumbly, as he stared up at his fiancé, licking his lips with half-lidded eyes.

“You’re gorgeous, beautiful, every inch of you,” Yuuri murmured, and he leaned forward, pressing himself flush to the man beneath. “and I want everyone to know that every inch of you is _mine_ , all _mine_ to love and worship.” Viktor is about to speak when he grinds down again, and he chokes on his words.

“W-What brought this on?” he manages to ask, swallowing thickly.

“Every time I look at you I’m taken aback by your body,” he begins, and Viktor’s cock jumps in his sweatpants which were suddenly too tight for any sort of comfort. “I am hypnotized by it, as surely many others are, and I remember that I am the only one that can see this side of you. I want to claim you, every moment I can.” He answers, a whisper to Viktor’s ears.

Yuuri was perfectly content with just torturing his fiancé like this, grinding on him until the both of them came, but he was free to do anything he wished and he was filled with the overwhelming desire to be _filled_ by the man, be as close to him as possible. He knew that, another day, the positions would switch and Viktor would fuck him in earnest, slam him into the mattress and claim _him_ , but he was taking charge tonight and the man beneath had no right to protest.

Viktor’s hands dug into the skin of his waist, but he quickly let go as Yuuri slid down his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his chest, his abdomen, his v-line, and then he reached the top of his pants. He trailed his fingers over the tent in the grey fabric gently, ghosting his fingertips, making Viktor gasp and his cock jump. He inhaled sharply, and dug his fingers into the waistband of both his boxers (probably ruined by now) and the pants, dragging them down slowly.

Viktor’s cock jumped to attention, long and beautiful, the head flushed and dribbling precome. Yuuri took a moment to admire it as his partner held himself on the palms of his hands. He made direct eye contact with Viktor and, in one fluid motion, took the head into his mouth, making him gasp and grip onto the younger man’s hair tightly. He bobbed his head up and down, rhythmically, taking great care not to push his gag reflex past the limit and cup whatever he could not take with his hands.

Each moan drove him further, knowing full well what his hot mouth was doing, until he was working a vicious rhythm that had the older man writhing beneath, hips aching to buck upwards but refraining out of consideration. It wasn’t like Yuuri cared, anyway; Viktor wasn’t going to hurt him, but he knew it wasn’t his turn to be rough. “Yuuri, I’m… I’m gonna…”

He detached himself from Viktor’s dick with a loud _pop_ , and smiled up at his fiancé like a predator, like a monster, and the only thing the other could do was whimper. “Not yet.” He said. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part.”

Viktor’s arms gave from beneath him and he flopped backwards on the bed, panting as he looked up at the ceiling. _He’s going to be the death of me_. Vaguely, he registered a drawer opening and the crinkling of aluminum foil, and suddenly a condom was being rolled down his dick, slightly sensitive from Yuuri’s previous actions.

And he was back on top of him, again, this time completely naked, with one hand on his Viktor’s chest and the other already lubed and fingering himself open. One finger first, down to the second knuckle, letting a soft moan slip past his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. Then another, scissoring himself open gently, the thought of Viktor’s cock filling him his sole motivation.

He opened his eyes, suddenly, and paused in his actions to meet Viktor’s gaze, drinking in his debauched look. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed with lust, with want, with _animalistic need_ , and he got the brightest idea. He grabbed one of Viktor’s hands, which had been gently massaging his ass, and took his index and middle fingers into his mouth. The man moaned as his tongue worked around the digits, and once they were slick enough, he took them out and placed his hand at the tight ring of muscle. “Would you mind helping me?”

Viktor complied immediately, more than happy to assist his lover in such a task. He slipped his fingers inside and picked up right where he knew Yuuri left off, but this time he curled his fingers inwards, and Yuuri let out a loud moan as he rubbed his prostate dead on. His cock twitched and he involuntarily began to grind down on Viktor’s hand, wanting more, more, more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” he repeated, eyes shut tightly. Viktor added a third finger, but quickly began to speed up until he had Yuuri screaming above him, vulgarity after vulgarity. He was close, so close, he could taste it now—

Viktor’s hand paused and Yuuri let out a low whine until his he felt the head of Viktor’s cock at his entrance. Desperate to be filled by him, he slammed down on his dick and almost screamed as it filled him completely, entirely, in the way that only Viktor knew how, in the way that he was practically _made_ for his cock. After he finally gathered himself, he swallowed, and rolled his hips, making both of them groan. “Oh, _fuck_ , Viktor—” Yuuri hissed and sped up, leaning forward and grinding his dick into his prostate as accurately as he could with each thrust. Viktor worked with his rhythm, pushing his hips up, hitting him deep and making the man on top of him twitch with pleasure.

They both sped up to a brutal pace, meeting halfway consistently. “It-t’s all _mine_ ,” Yuuri hissed as he bounced viciously on Viktor’s dick. “Your cock, it’s _mine, mine, m-hine_.” He rode him relentlessly, the sound of skin slapping skin and a symphony of moans, of curse words sprinkled in there as the Russian’s cock hit his prostate perfectly every single time. “Oh, god, _fuck me,_ Viktor, _fuck_!”

The man in question groaned, his cock pulsing with the need to release. “Fuck, Yuuri, I’m gonna cum…!” he called, and Yuuri threw himself onto Viktor’s cock with everything he had, chasing his own orgasm. Viktor’s hand wrapped around his lover’s own dick, flushed pink with the ache for attention, and starting pumping him to their rhythm.

For only a very brief moment the world stopped, and both of them looked at each other, crazed, before they came simultaneously, Yuuri spilling over both of their stomachs while the other twitched to completion inside of the condom, their screams filling the room and no doubt disturbing their neighbors.

Yuuri collapsed on top of Viktor, head buried into his shoulder as he panted. His thighs ached, both of their bodies were probably stuck together with cum, and training was going to be absolute _hell_ tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

When Viktor pulled out, Yuuri took it as a sign to roll off of him, and watched as the Russian stood up and walked over to the bathroom, peeling of the condom and bringing back a damp towel with a smile to wipe them both off. “That was _really_ good.” He complimented, and Yuuri laughed weakly.

“Carry me?” he asked, and he stretched out both hands. Viktor, all too happy to indulge, lifted him up bridal style and tucked him underneath the covers, crawling into bed beside him.

His long arm stretched out to click their bedside lamp off, and in the darkness, before they both drifted off into peaceful, exhausted sleep, Viktor whispered, “You do know that I’m going to fuck you silly tomorrow, right?”

Yuuri sighed, but there was a smile in his voice. “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> im crying why did i write this. why.  
> twitter: @violentmemes  
> ive never published smut like this before so if it sucks it's 12 AM and im tired


End file.
